Motor vehicles are provided with distance sensor display so that the distance of the motor vehicle from its surroundings, particularly from another motor vehicle can be registered using the distance sensor. Distance sensor displays should make maneuvering, e.g. parking the motor vehicle, easier as the distance from its surroundings can thereby be displayed to the driver of the motor vehicle. It is already known that data pertaining to the distance which is registered by the distance sensor is displayable to the driver of the motor vehicle by means of an optical display device.
A system with an optical display device for a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,030 B2. The distance of the motor vehicle from its surroundings can be registered by means of a distance sensor and the optical display device is built into the steering wheel to optically display the data registered by the distance sensor.